The invention relates to a switch module comprising a plurality of individual switches, each having a base, which are arranged next to one another in a common holder on the same plane.
Switch modules comprising leaf switches which are accommodated in multiple combination together in a common housing are known. This housing serves as intermediate housing for holding the individual switches. It also effects a certain alignment of the same.
If all the switches are activated by a common actuator, it is of particular significance for an exact manner of operating that the individual switching contacts are aligned to the same contact plane, in order that they can be operated simultaneously by a common actuator. The necessary high switching accuracy cannot be accomplished with the existing modules of pluggable switches and a separate housing on account of the tolerances occurring between the individual switch bases and the housing wall. Apart from the existing positional inaccuracy, a further disadvantage is that the switch with the intermediate housing represents a large accumulation of material.
On the other hand, it is virtually impossible to provide a plurality of leaf switches, which each comprise a plurality of leaf springs, with a common base in one molding operation. It is not possible to set so many individual parts exactly in a plastics injection mold.